


Journey

by tazzmatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: It was finally time to leave his hometown behind. He was only a little nervous. Good thing for Keith his boyfriend was going with him.





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the always awesome alwayssocks!!!! I seriously don't know what I would do without you!! <3

Keith stared at the bags in the trunk of his car. Ten years in this town and everything he owned in two small duffle bags. With a deep sigh, he slammed the trunk shut, leaning against it in dismay. 

He looked at the rundown one room apartment he managed to just barely afford the past year on his own. Thought back to the foster home he left as soon as he turned eighteen. Tina would have allowed him to stay in the house longer, but with five other kids, Keith knew it would be a lot easier on her if he left. 

He climbed into the black Toyota that he managed to get by doing various favors for Old Man Tom around his house and then convincing Jimmy to let him work around his car shop for parts instead of pay when he was fifteen. It took a lot of time and work, but he managed to get the old car working by his sixteenth birthday. Tina put him on her insurance, however, he had to actually pay for it. That was fine with Keith, though. He didn’t want to owe anymore to Tina than he had too. 

Slowly, he drove around town. 

The elementary school where he kept to himself, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention. Middle school when his temper started getting out of control and he decked Colby Barnes for spilling his drink. The high school he got suspended from three times, nearly expelled twice, surprising everyone when he graduated. 

The football stadium where their team lost more games than won. He didn’t actually care about any of it, he was only there to watch the cheerleaders. Well, one cheerleader, in particular, who gave him his cliché first kiss under the bleachers. 

The corner store he spent many a Saturday night loading up on junk food and bribing whichever highschool cashier on duty for beer. The park with its little grove of trees that all the teens went to party and drink. The abandoned farmhouse down the road known as make-out central where he awkwardly lost his virginity. 

He passed his old foster house, smiling slightly as Clara chased Sammy and Tammy around the backyard for something or other. Spied little Annie in the tree he fell from and broke his arm. He drove on, having already said his goodbyes. 

He idled as the light changed from red to green on Main, giving a small wave as Nanna Smith wobbled her way across the street. Everyone on the sidewalk eyed her warily, but knew better than to offer help. Ninety years old or not, the old woman insisted on getting around by herself, happily hitting everyone with her cane. 

Keith absently rubbed his knees. Those hits hurt, too. 

He drove off as the yellow changed to red, ignoring the angry honk behind him with a smirk. 

He pulled into the parking lot of the small grocery store, sighing deeply. He shot off a quick text, noticing he had four hours left. Realistically, Keith knew he should probably go wait somewhere else. The library, for example. But he was too nervous, too anxious at the possibility of being forced to talk to anyone. 

He gave a small smile at the answering text, shutting off the car, leaning back for a few moments. The nerves lessening just a bit. With a grunt, Keith pulled a book from the console. He grimaced at the torn edges, the many dog eared pages, random drink and food stains; the smell of smoke still clinging to it. Soon, he knew, he would have to finally retire the book. But not yet. 

Lost in the world of hobbits and dwarves and elves, Keith barely noticed the passing of time short of turning on a light in order to read. He will forever deny the shout that left his lips as a tan face leaned in the open window shouting, “hey” at him. 

Keith glared at the boy nearly doubled over laughing so hard. 

“I hate you.” He snarled. 

Lance grinned brightly, “You looove me!” 

Keith scoffed, throwing the door open. Stretching, he glanced around the empty parking lot, seeing the manager drive off with a quick wave at them. He left the door open, walking around to pop open the trunk and watch Lance throw his own blue duffle bag inside. He frowned. It was large, sure, but…

“That’s it?” He asked. 

Lance rolled his eyes at him. “Did you expect me to have a dozen bags with me while at work or something? Even if its my last day.” 

“Well, no, but…” Keith trailed off, frustrated. 

Lance grinned at him, pulling him close into a hug. 

“Keith, it’s fine.” 

He took several deeps breaths, backing up, their arms still wrapped tightly around one another. “I just don’t want you to regret it later.” 

“Mi carino, my family has known I was leaving with you as soon as we legally could before I even had the thought to go. Why do you think my birthday party last week was so big? I promise, I could never regret this.” 

With no words, Keith leaned in for a kiss. And then two. And three. 

Lance huffed a laugh, “Besides, that’s what phones are for. I can call my family whenever I want. And I may not want to leave as badly as you do, but I never planned on living here forever either.” 

“Yeah.” Keith smiled. “Ready, then?” 

“Ready!” Lance smiled back, giving him another quick kiss before jumping around to the passenger side. “Let’s go!” 

Keith snorted, climbing in to start the car. Keith let Lance mess with the radio until he found some bubbly pop music to sing loudly along to, he reached over, wrapping one hand tightly around Lance’s own, who squeezed his just as tightly. 

Keith still wasn’t sure how he managed to get Lance to even look at him, let alone date him, but he long since decided not to question fate and just be happy Lance was by his side for the journey. 

As they roared past the faded green sign thanking them for their stay, the last of his nerves drifted away with the wind as he laughed along with the bright boy who always helped to make everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
